


Terrifyingly Real

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>future fic in which Delphine is scared like never before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrifyingly Real

**Disclaimers:** Orphan Black, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** S01E10, future fic  
 **Pairing:** Cosima Niehaus/Delphine Cormier  
 **Rating:** FRT

* * *

As a child, Delphine had gotten scared of the most ridiculous things. The dark, and dogs, and the ocean, and thunderstorms… The list was sheer endless. When she was seven, her uncle had taught her a trick she had continued to use throughout her life, and sometimes still did: even the most terrifying things lost their power when you took them and broke them down into smaller pieces. When you examined the scientific facts, your brain was too busy to analyze to be afraid. At least that was what he had said.

It’s been a while since Delphine encountered anything that made her freeze in fear. That rooted her to the spot and made it impossible to move as her mind started going a hundred miles an hour. Learning about the human cloning project hadn’t made her afraid, it had made her curious and she had been in awe with what science could accomplish. Meeting Cosima, well, she had been nervous before that, but never afraid. It had felt as if she had known the other woman for years already, since she had seen her DNA, had analyzed her blood samples and read her entire file. No, Delphine hadn’t been terrified then, nor had she been when Cosima had kissed her. Or when she had kissed the other woman.

But now, now she was. Deeply terrified. So much so that it was hard to breathe, hard to get any air into her lungs. Delphine could feel herself get dizzy and swallowed. She closed her eyes, yelling at herself in her head.

_Focus, Cormier_. Focus. Small parts. Break the whole down into the smallest parts and it will stop being so scary.

Slowly, Delphine opened her eyes again, blinked before focussing.

Soft skin. So soft to the touch that she wanted to pull her hand back immediately, out of fear of hurting it. At the same time, she couldn’t stop herself from touching, couldn’t stop her fingers from carefully moving along the small hand. Five fingers, and nails, too. And a pretty strong grip, she discovered, a smile stealing across her face when she couldn’t remove her index finger. So Delphine gave up that and let her eyes travel along the arm and the shoulder to the neck and jaw and mouth. Small puckered lips that moved soundlessly before opening into a wide yawn. A tiny, perfect nose, and eyes hiding behind closed eyelids. She hadn’t been able to pay attention before, hadn’t noticed the color, but she was almost betting on a dark brown. And soft, dark hair on top of the head, so soft she had to place a kiss on it.

“Stop hogging her.” Cosima muttered, bumping her arm. Delphine let out a teary laugh and gave a sniffle, carefully extracting her finger from their daughter’s grip so that Cosima could take her. Her entire body ached, every muscle screaming out when she shifted in bed. The French woman made a grimace before she settled back against the cushions, drawing a slow breath as she watched Cosima hold their newborn daughter, the perpetual grin on her face absent for once. Instead, she was staring at the baby with wide eyes, completely mesmerized by her.

“I’m not going to drop her.” Cosima said, carefully moving from side to side, as if she were dancing. It took Delphine a moment to realize she was rocking the baby.

“I know.” she replied, brushing back her hair and making a face at how sweaty it still was. “Merde.” Delphine hissed when her IV got caught in her curls and she accidentally pulled on it, sending a sharp stab of pain down her hand. Cosima looked up in surprise and came closer to help, but she had already managed.

“You look like hell.” the smaller woman observed, causing Delphine to let out a chuckle that ended in a pained gasp.

“I feel like it, too.” she nodded, unable to stop herself from reaching out and touching the blanket their daughter was wrapped up in.

“Sorry.” Cosima muttered, eyeing her warily before she gave a shrug and kissed her temple. Delphine let out a soft sigh, this time reaching for her lover and stroking her hand over her cheek. She dimly remembered yelling at Cosima to just stop touching her for God’s sake. At that point, she had felt like every nerve in her body had been on fire and Cosima rubbing her back and neck soothingly had felt like someone holding a lighter to her skin, it had made Delphine want to scream.

“ _Je t’aime._ ” she murmured, causing Cosima to grin and actually kiss her. “And you have nothing to apologize for. She was well worth it.”

This time, Cosima eyed her IV.

“Whatever they are having you on, it must be some powerful stuff to get you to say that two hours after being in labor for twenty-one hours.”

Delphine shook her head at her girlfriend, unable to help the smile tugging at her lips. The baby made a sound, causing both women to immediately look at it and watch their daughter blink open her eyes slowly.

“Aw, hey there.” Cosima muttered, smiling at their daughter, her entire face lighting up. Delphine wasn’t sure which she wanted to do more, watch Cosima and her reaction or the baby. She still couldn’t believe she was finally here, that they finally got to hold her. It still felt like a dream.

“We should probably let the others know.” Delphine muttered, resting back into the pillows. She suddenly felt so tired.

“I know.” Cosima sighed. “I kinda promised I’d call them as soon as there were any changes. But I can’t tear myself away, I mean, look at her. She’s perfect.”

“Hmm.” Delphine nodded, telling herself that she could close her eyes for a few seconds. Cosima was holding the baby…

Cosima looked up from their daughter after declaring she better call Alison or have her drive all the way to make sure that everything was okay and receiving no reply from Delphine. The shorter woman let out a soft sound at finding her partner’s eyes closed, her breathing deep.

“Awww, look at your _maman_.” Cosima whispered to the baby, who blinked up at her from hooded eyes, letting out a soft yawn. “We better let her catch some sleep. What do you say, do we wanna call your Aunty Alison? Or better Aunty Sarah first? I don’t know, you decide.” she muttered, slipping from the room as quietly as possible to let Delphine get some rest.

fin.


End file.
